Je le veux
by leyya09
Summary: Sirius a un problème et hélas Remus veut absolument savoir quoi...


_**Hey! Voici mon premier lemon soyez indulgent!!!**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Je le veux :**_

C'est amusant comment la vie peut vraiment nous jouer les pires tours possibles. Faut croire qu'il aimait faire souffrir les gens et qu'il aimait souffrir aussi. Le problème c'est qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau fantasme. Il le voulait, tout simplement, le désirait et n'en pouvait plus de rester là à le regarder sans rien faire. Surtout qu'un Black a toujours ce qu'il désire. Toujours. Alors c'était décidé il l'aurai. Même si pour ça il va falloir sacrifier quelque chose de très précieux : l'amitié. Car oui son nouveau fantasme c'était Remus. Remus le sérieux, Remus le gentil, Remus le sage. Tout ce qu'il avait envie lui c'était de l'avoir. Il le voulais et il l'aurait.

En fait s'il se rappelait bien tout cela avait commencé lorsqu'il s'était mis à sortir avec cette pimbêche de Linda. Cette espèce de conne, stupide et égoïste. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait vu cette imbécile posait sa bouche sur les lèvres de son Moony. Et c'était à partir de là qu'il avait décidé que Moony serait sien et à lui tout seul. Au fond Sirius n'avait peut-être qu'un désir de possession envers lui mais il s'en fichait.

Remus s'était bien aperçu au bout d'un moment que Sirius n'arrêtait pas de le regarder et c'était à partir de là que tout avait dérapé. Il sortait tranquillement de sa douche, il venait de remettre son pantalon, il sifflotait et n'avait pas vu que Remus était là jusqu'à ce qu'il l'interpelle :

-Sirius faut que je te parle.

L'interpellé a sursauté et a vu qu'il était là, tranquillement assis sur son lit le fixant de ses yeux brillants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? a répondu Sirius.

-Depuis un moment tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer avec un regard noir, je t'ai fait quelque chose ou quoi ? a t-il demandé avec des yeux inquiets si tentant. S'il le regardait d'un œil aussi noir c'est parce qu'il avait envie de lui. Mais le pauvre Moony, ça il le savait pas. Comme il ne répondais pas, Remus s'est approché et il n'a pas pu résister.

Sirius l'a embrassé, d'un baiser fougueux, sauvage. Remus a basculé sur le lit et Sirius s'est allongé sur lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser, au bout d'un moment le châtain a commencé à essayer de le repousser et à finit par y arriver.

-Mais t'es complètement fou ou... ? il a commencé à hurler

Mais Sirius l'embrassa de nouveau, à la vue de Remus les lèvres rougies, les cheveux décoiffés et la chemise en vrac qui laissait voir un bout de cicatrice il n'a pas pu résister. Remus s'est débattu fermement mais le brun a tenu bon, au bout d'un moment il a arrêté de se débattre et Sirius l'a senti frissonner. Mais Sirius avait juste envie de l'entendre gémir, il commença par mordiller l'oreille droite de Remus, qui à la surprise du brun se laissa faire, Sirius continua donc puis descendit le long de la carotide du châtain, qui laisse échapper le début d'un gémissement. Sirius s'aperçut qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne rien laisser paraître. Un sourire plus que sadique apparut sur les lèvres du brun, il passa ses mains sous la chemise de Remus tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il enleva ensuite carrément la chemise de Remus et commença à embrasser tout son torse, il s'arrêta sur le téton droit et le mordilla, le suçota et Remus laissa échapper un pur soupir de plaisir tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes !! hurla James

Le brun à lunettes se trouvait devant le lit, venait de rentrer dans le dortoir et avait une tête purement comique ! Les deux autres se redressèrent et Remus devint rouge, tandis que Sirius affichait un visage purement innocent. Puis avec un fin sourire il dit :

-On joue au docteur mais il n'y a pas de place pour toi.

Et sur ces mots il tira le rideau à la tête de James et lança un sort de silence.

Remus recula au fond du lit :

-On a pas le droit de faire ça Sirius.

Mais Sirius vit bien qu'il évitait de le regarder quand il disait ça. Son sourire n'avait plus rien d'innocent lorsqu'il se rapprocha de Remus qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Sirius s'arrêta à dix centimètres du châtain et entreprit doucement, lentement de retracer les cicatrices de son torse. Remus frissonna et encore plus lorsque Sirius remplaça ses doigts par sa langue. Et Sirius sourit encore plus lorsque Remus s'affaissa et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns. Alors le brun remonta le long du cou du loup-garou et l'embrassa. Remus se laissa faire quand l'animagus introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche et aussi lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque Sirius plongea sa main dans son caleçon et se sentit glisser le long du mur tandis que Sirius finissait de le déshabiller entièrement. Il se laissa aussi faire lorsque la bouche de Sirius atteignit son sexe, se laissa faire tandis que Sirius l'embrassait, le suçotait, le prenait tout entier. Et Remus se laissa aller en grognant dans sa bouche. Et Sirius avala tout et releva sa tête un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh… on va dire quoi à James demanda Remus

-Houlà… ça va être long, va falloir remonter aux abeilles et aux fleurs….

Remus éclata de rire et Sirius se dit qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge si même maintenant le rire de Remus l'excitait…

* * *

_**Voilà! j'espère que sa vous a plu!**_

_**Ps: Jaime les rewiews!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
**_


End file.
